First Love
by ichiLOVE
Summary: A love that is painful but yet unforgettable. A simple high school love story, inspired from Koizora. HitsuKarin, Ichiruki, JinYu. AU,OOC. The story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1: Love at first sight

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my new story entitled "First Love". It was a HitsuKarin version of Koizora with a twist and couple of turns. I know that you all know what is the story behind Koizora is but I'm going to make this fan fic a little bit different from it. **

**WARNING: I'm not really good in English so please understand. I know that there are so many grammar mistakes but I'm still trying my best not to have one. And also this fan fic is extremely OOC. Because it will show the girly side of Karin which means less sarcasm and she will be bullied. But don't worry I'm still going to do my best to put some scenes that can show what really Karin is.**

**PAIRINGS: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Karin (HitsuKarin), Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia (IchiRuki) and Hanakiri Jinta and Kurosaki Yuzu (JinYu)**

**Note: From Tokyo with Love is still on going so please do read it. And please do watch and read Koizora. (Series, Movie and Manga) It was really good and it makes me cry all the time even though I've watch it a hundred times.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. Suggestions and Comments are highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Koizora. If I did, there will be lots of lots of Hitsukarin and Ichiruki goodness.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**IchiLove**

* * *

_If I hadn't met you that day, maybe I will never experience this kind of sadness and pain. But if I hadn't met you I would also not experience so much joy, excitement, happiness, preciousness and LOVE._

_How are you now? _

_I promised there hasn't been a day that I stopped wanting you and you haven't got out of my heart at all since I first met you._

_I never stopped loving you every day for the rest of my life._

* * *

_[8 years ago, freshmen year, spring]_

"Hey Karin come on!" Yuzu said to her twin sister as she drags her inside the school cafeteria.

"Just slow down okay." Karin replied. She looked around the cafeteria and she saw Rukia waving on them. "She's there" Karin pointed.

Yuzu looked where she was pointing and smile radiantly. Rukia has been their friend since elementary. They walk towards her and sit beside her.

"Hey, you two slow poke. Come on! Let's eat." Rukia smiled while opening her lunch box. "Hey Karin, is that lip gloss? Can it be that you have someone you like now?"

"Eh? No, no it's not what you think. Yuzu asked me to wear this because my lips are chapped" Karin says. Yuzu is fond of wearing make ups since they've entered high school and she was forced to wear that because her twin has been whining about her chapped lips and boys will not like her if she can't fix herself up.

"Karin-chan, boys will not like you if you don't fix yourself up! And you know what; I already have someone I liked!" Yuzu giggled.

"What?!" Rukia and I asked in unison. Karin was really shocked about Yuzu's announcement. She was her twin, how come that she didn't tell her sooner. And they are still freshmen, is that they're too young to fall in love?

"Who?" Rukia asked again.

"Jinta-kun" Yuzu whispered. She was blushing furiously.

"Jinta?" Karin wondered who that guy is. She never heard his name before.

"Hanakiri Jinta?" Rukia muttered. "You should probably give up. Somebody with earrings and body piercing like that, He's probably not a good guy."

"Really? How did you know?" Yuzu asked. She seems disappointed about what Rukia says.

"Ichigo." She mumbles.

Karin looked at Rukia with eyes wide. "Ichi-nii? He's in college, how did he know this Hanakiri guy?"

"They are also member of the soccer team before during our elementary days." Rukia explained. "But I don't know Jinta too well; you know that I only come to watch their game because of Ichigo."

_Silence._

Rukia as has big crush on the twin's older brother since elementary but she gave up when Ichigo entered college. She said that Ichigo will find someone there so she wasn't hoping.

"Come on, let's stop talking about boys and eat" Karin mumbled to break the silence. They both nod and start digging there lunch box.

**X.X**

"He's not here" Yuzu stated disappointedly while scanning the class D's room.

"Let's go already." Rukia said.

"Yuzu, don't stand in front of class D so long." Karin hissed while pulling her sister's arm.

"I know, I know" Yuzu mumbled. She was really disappointed. "Aha! He's right there, walking towards us. He's so cute!" Yuzu shrieked.

Karin looked where Yuzu's pointing and she saw two boys walking towards them, one with red hair who has a Mohawk hairstyle and has many piercing and the other one has striking white hair that defies gravity.

"Which one?" she asked her twin.

"Of course, the guy with red hair." She giggled.

She looked over the guy with red hair and he was walking towards her.

"Hey, I'm Jinta from class D. Can we exchange phone numbers?" He smiled.

"No."

"But –"

"I want to exchange numbers with you!" Yuzu finally said.

Jinta looked at Yuzu and said, "Oh, okay."

"I need to go." She whispered to Yuzu and run through the hallway but she suddenly bumped to someone.

"Ouch."

When Karin looked up she saw the white haired boy glaring at her. "Sorry" she apologized.

The white hair boy just stares at her. He has beautiful teal eyes that match his icy white hair. Karin quickly regains her composure and run away.

**X.X**

Karin headed back to their class room because our lunch will be over soon. As she sits in her place she saw Yuzu and Rukia walking towards her.

"I got the number." Yuzu said with teary eye.

"Ooh, what happened? Did that Jinta guy hurt you?" Karin asked as she clenched her fist. She never wants to see her twin sister cry. She walked next to her and hugs her comfortingly.

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Jinta-kun wants you." Yuzu said truthfully. Her voice cracked creating a small sob.

"Yuzu…"

"Then promise me Karin-chan, you won't get with Jinta-kun" she said, tears starting to fall in her right eye.

"I promised, and Jinta isn't my type okay. But if that guy hurt you I'll beat him to pulp!" Karin smiled, patting her twin's back soothingly.

"Okay" She smiled.

"Good Afternoon class…" Mayuri sensei walked inside of their room and start discussing.

**X.X**

Kurosaki family, a simple, happy family of five.

Kurosaki Isshin is the head of the said family. They owns a family clinic which is he was the doctor. He's a mid-forty year old man who still acts like a five year old boy to lighten up his family. Kurosaki Masaki, his wife was the light of the family. Her golden brown hair that cascades through her back and her auburn eyes that compliments to it makes her more like an angel. She was the angel of the family. There first born son, Kurosaki Ichigo who was now attending his first year in college taking up medicine as his course just like his father. He has a ginger hair and auburn eyes just like his mother and always wearing the infamous Kurosaki scowl in his face. And then, there was their twin. Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin. They were fraternal twins but both of them don't mind. They love each other's differences and flaws. Kurosaki Yuzu has a wavy long golden brown hair that reached her chest and a pair of beautiful auburn eyes. Other people say that she was the mini Masaki of the family which indeed is very true. She was shy and soft spoken at first but when they reached high school she grew self-esteem and become more confident which makes her more attractive and lady like. But nothing much has changed; she was still the sweet, caring and loving Yuzu they all know. On the other hand, Kurosaki Karin has a long black straight hair that cascades down her back reaching her waist. She has a big grey eyes and a petite body frame. People say that she was a combination of Kurosaki Isshin because of the Black hair and Ichigo because of her scowling face. Karin was anti-social with other people. She has some friends but not as many as Yuzu have. Boys tend to be afraid to her because of her tomboyish demeanour and her obsession to soccer. But then just like Yuzu, she changed when they reach high school. She said to herself that she will let the girly side of her to come out. But not too girly that she needs to wear make up every day at school just like what Yuzu is doing, she still want to keep the simple, make-up free her. Not too soft, that other people will look down to her. Not too kind, that other people will abuse her and not too sociable to gain everyone's attention. But still, there is something that didn't change about Karin. She still top at her class and she still love soccer, her family and her twin.

"Good Morning Mom." Karin said with a smile as she goes down to the stairs wearing her school uniform.

"Good Morning Karin-chan." Masaki replied while putting their breakfast in the table.

"Where's goat chin?"

"He's in the clinic; someone is calling so he answered it. He'll be back soon." Masaki smiled and kiss her daughters forehead. "Where's Yuzu?"

"She's still in the room mom, busy about her make-up." Karin muttered as she sits on her chair in the dining table.

"Ooh darling, I think you should wear some make-up too."

"Mom! You know I don't like those things." Karin whined.

"Okay, okay." Masaki chuckled. "Go get your sister and I'll call your dad so we can eat our breakfast."

Karin nodded and run back to Yuzu's room to get her twin.

_Knock knock_

"… Come in" said the voice behind the door.

"Yuzu, how long are you going to put those make-ups? It's been 2 hours and you're not even done?" Karin deadpans.

"Karin-chan, it's hard to put false lashes and besides it's still early. Ne, how do I look?" she asked while turning around as if she was in the catwalk.

"You look great Yuzu. But not as pretty as me." Karin chuckled as she reached for the door knob. "Go down quick, mom and dad are waiting."

"Ok – What?! Is that a compliment or an insult?" laughter escaped through Yuzu's lips.

"It's a compliment, my dear sister of mine. See you downstairs." Karin mocked as she close the door.

Karin sprinted downstairs and she saw her mom and dad are now sited at the dining.

"Good Morning my beautiful Karin-chan!" Her father said joyously while pulling her to a big bear hug.

"Morning goat chin." She replied trying to get out of her father's grip.

"Good morning everyone!" Yuzu chirped as she goes down to the stairs.

"Ooh, my darling Yuzu. You looked great" Isshin said while letting go of Karin and approach her other daughter into a big bear hug.

"No, hugging dad."

Isshin halted. "Why?" He pouted.

"I spend 2 hours putting my makeup dad; I don't want it to get ruined."Yuzu explained.

"Ooh, my dear Masaki! Our girls are growing up! They don't want their daddy to hug them anymore." He stated dramatically as he goes to his wife and hugs her.

"Yes, our two beautiful girls are growing up." She agreed while patting her husband's back.

"Come on, let's eat. We'll be going to be late." Karin sighs.

They all looked at her and nodded.

It's been 3 months ago since the twin's entered high school as well as Ichigo in college. He is now boarding in Tokyo because he is attending the University with his friends.

"Bye mom, we need to go now. See you later." Karin said as she kisses her mom's cheek. "Bye dad."

"Come on, Karin-chan. We will be going to be late!" Yuzu yelled.

"Alright girls, take care. See you later." Their mom said while there father is waving them goodbye.

"We will." Both Karin and Yuzu say simultaneously.

* * *

_The "Me" that time still doesn't know what really love is. Is it the same way as I love my family? My twin? Or even more._

* * *

"Ne, Yuzu. Did you see my mobile phone?" Karin asked as she was searching through her bag.

"No Karin-chan. Do you want me to call it?"

"Yes." Karin said as she goes around the room searching for her missing mobile phone.

Yuzu begun to dial her mobile phone. "I'm calling" she said.

"It's not here, I can't hear it."

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere Karin-chan" Yuzu sighs. She walks towards the book shelves and help Karin to search of it.

"Maybe, I dropped it in the library!" Karin exclaimed. "Wait for me here" She said while running outside the room.

When Karin reached the library, she began searching for her mobile phone. She looked under the chairs, the tables and some of the shelves. Sighing in defeat, she gave up searching for it and walked towards the library door. But before she goes out, she heard her mobile ringtone ringing.

"_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora"_

"It's my ring tone." She said as she walked towards the book shelves again. "Aha! There it is!" She looked where the sounds are coming from. And she saw her mobile phone stacked in the middle of the books.

"Hello, Yuzu. I found it! Thank you." She said as she answers the call.

"That's good." The voice replied. It was not Yuzu, it belongs to a boy.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"Secret." The voice said. "See you, Karin-chan."

_Call Ended._

Karin looked over her mobile phone and she saw that the number who called her is not registered to her phone book. She also sees that all the numbers in her phone book are gone. She quickly dialled the number who called earlier.

"Hello?"

"What is it?" The guff voice replied.

"Um, I'm the owner of the mobile phone you found."

"I know. I've already saved your number."

"All the addresses of the people in my phone are gone, what did you do?" she asked.

"I deleted them."

"But why did you do that?!" her voice cracked.

"Why? Are you upset?" He asked.

"Of course! It's important!" she said, raising her voice slightly.

"Does losing those numbers upset you that much? If the person really cares for you, they will be the one who will call you."

_Call Ended._

**X.X**

"Tadaima!" Yuzu called out as she opens the front door of the Kurosaki family.

"Okaeri" Their mother greeted. She was preparing their dinner.

"Welcome home my loving daughters!" Their father said cheerfully. He was dancing like crazy to entertain his family.

"Isshin stop that, the food's ready. Come on girls, let's eat." Masaki said as she was putting their dinner at the table.

"Hai." The twins and Isshin said in unison. "Thanks for the food." They all said.

"This is really delicious mom." Yuzu complimented while taking a piece of chicken karaage and stuff the whole piece to her mouth.

Masaki smiled at her daughter and begin to eat.

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep." _Karin's mobile phone rings.

Karin looked at her mobile phone and she saw one message on her inbox.

_Karin, did you find your mobile phone? Yuzu tell me what happened._

She presses the reply button and texted back.

_I found it._

_- Message sent._

"So Karin, Yuzu. How's your day?" Masaki asked her daughters.

"It's fine mom, Karin dropped her mobile phone in the library but we searched all over the school before she found it." Yuzu answered.

"I'm a little bit in a rush. So I accidentally dropped it." Karin explained as she put her mobile phone back to her pocket.

"You need to be more careful Karin." Her mother says gently.

"I know mom." She said.

When they are finished eating their dinner, Yuzu volunteered to wash the dishes and Karin went up to her room. It's been 4 years now since there house got renovated. She was not sharing a room with Yuzu anymore.

"I'm so tired." Karin yawned.

"_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora"_

Karin gets her mobile phone to her pocket and sits at the edge of her bed.

_Incoming Call…_

_Unknown number_

She hesitated to answer the call but curiosity eats her. She presses the green button and begun to speak.

"Hello?"

"It's me." The familiar voice said. It was the voice of the guy who found her mobile phone.

"What do you want?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Is that how you thank the one who found your mobile phone?" He chuckled.

"Okay, thank you. Can I end this call? I'm sleepy." Karin growled.

"Hey, are you angry?"

"No. can we just stop this?"

"You sound angry." He laughs again.

"Am not"

"You are."

"Am not"

"You are."

"Okay I give up! Will you just shut the fuck up?!" Karin slightly yelled.

"Hey, must be so vulgar?" he asked. "Anyway, your sleepy voice is really cute. And don't say vulgar words too much, it doesn't suit you. Good night."

_Call Ended._

"_What's with that guy?" _Karin thought before she sleeps.

**X.X**

"Ne, Karin-chan I'm going out with Rukia, will you come?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"Sorry Yu, I'll pass. I have something to do." Karin lied. She knows that Rukia and her twin will just go on shopping and she hates it.

"But last Saturday, you didn't join us." Yuzu whined. "Please Karin-chan." She pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes style to persuade her sister.

"Yuzu, today is Saturday. I need some rest. We spend five days in school and now are the only day that we can rest properly so I'll pass. I'll join you next time, promised." Karin said

"Okay" Yuzu pouted. "Tell Mom and Dad that I'm going out." She said as she marched towards the front door.

"I will. Be home by six okay? Take care!" Karin smiled.

"See you later."

The world has been different to Karin since that day, and she doesn't want to remember it anymore. She headed back to her room and lay down to her bed.

"_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora"_

She pulled out her mobile phone in her pocket and answers the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good Morning." The voice in the other line said.

"It's you again, will you stop calling me?" Karin asked.

"Why? We're friends right? Karin." He said.

"Stop calling my name, and I don't know you." She muttered.

"My name is…"

"…"

"Secret" He laugh.

"You pesky little…" she growled.

"Hey watch your language!" He said slightly annoyed.

"Could you just tell me who you are and what class are you in?" She asked.

"Hey, you've started to be interested to me. Aren't you?" he mock

"Of course not, you asshole! It's just it isn't fair."

"Okay, I'll just give you a hint."

"..."

"I'm handsome."

"You're joking right?" She laughs.

"Hey, are you insulting me?!" He also chuckled joining her.

Karin never felt this happiness for a long time, and he was the reason behind it. She still didn't know that love had already come by her side.

**X.X**

"Ichi-nii" Karin whispered as she walks inside her brother's room. She misses her brother so much maybe because they are so much alike. He was not her twin but their but their attitude are almost the same. Unlike Yuzu, who is sweet, gentle and caring, they are both stubborn, light tempered and wears those infamous Kurosaki scowl. Their house was not lively as before when he's gone for college.

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu peeked inside her brother's room. "We'll see him soon." She said while patting her sister's back.

"I know." Karin sigh, facing her sister and hug her. "I missed him Yu."

"Me too." Yuzu replied with a soothing voice.

"Ne, where's dad and mom? Karin asked while going out of the room with her twin.

"Dad attends some meeting in Kobe but he'll be back soon and Mom, she goes out for shopping. She said that she still have those coupons so she didn't hesitate go and it's Sunday so the malls are on sale." Yuzu explained.

"Oh, okay." Karin smiled weakly. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She said as she walks towards her room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuzu asked. She feels that there is something wrong about her twin.

"No, I'm just tired Yu." She said as she entered the door and closed it.

"Okay." Yuzu sigh. She is still thinking why her twin is acting so weird.

**X.X**

"_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora"_

_Incoming Call…_

_Nameless bastard._

Karin smiled. It's him who is calling her again. She opened her mobile phone and begins to speak.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey"

"Why are you calling me again?" Karin asked while flopping to her bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Your voice, it sounds sad. Is there any problem?" He asked with concerned voice.

Karin smiled. This guy knew her even though they've talk for just a couple of days.

"I missed my brother." She said truthfully.

"Why is he dead?" He asked.

"Of course not! You baka! He's just out for college!" Karin scowls.

Ten points for calling her.

Twenty points for knowing what she feels right now.

Fifty points for making her smile.

They are all gone now, by saying her brother was dead.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"I'm going to kill you when I see you!" Karin hissed under her breath.

"Okay then kill me, let's meet tomorrow before the class starts at the school's roof top." He said.

"Are you serious? I'm just joking."

"Of course, you want to see me right." He chuckled. "See you."

_Call Ended._

"_I'm going meet him."_ Karin thought. "I need to talk to Yuzu." She said as she run out to her room to find her twin. Unfortunately, her twin was not in the living area where she was probably watching television by this time of the day. _"Maybe she's in her room."_

_Knock knock._

"Come in." Her twin said behind the close door.

"Hey Yu." Karin said as she entered her twin's room.

"Yes? Do you need something Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her twin.

"Umm, I need to tell you something." Karin hesitated at first; she doesn't know how she will tell Yuzu about the "Unknown Bastard".

"What is it?" Yuzu shrug. She watched Karin slumped beside her with a ridiculous look in her face.

"Do you remember last time, that you were asking me who the hell is calling me all this time." Karin started. "Well, he wants to meet me tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, Karin-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Yuzu squealed, hugging her sister to a bone crushing hug.

"Yuzu… can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry Karin-chan, I'm just happy for you. You finally found someone that you like!" Yuzu said while letting go of her sister.

"It's not that I like him Yu, I haven't met him and I'm not ready for that shit called love." Karin mumbled.

"Aww, You're mean Karin-chan, being in love is the best thing." The ginger girl exclaimed. "So what do you want?"

"Well you see…" Karin begins her story.

**X.X**

"Are you sure about this Karin?" Yuzu asked her sister while putting some pink blush on her cheek.

"Yes, he sounds nice on the phone but I'm a little bit nervous." Karin said truthfully.

"Do you still want to meet him? You can still back out you know."

"I don't know, he seems a nice person." Karin sighs, she still can't decide whether to meet him or not.

"Then you should go for it." Her twin smiled while fixing her hair. "You still owe me by putting you some make up."

"I know Yu, thank you." Karin hugs her twin.

"Come on, let's go down." Yuzu said as she drags Karin out of her room.

"Yu, how do I look?" Karin asked as they go down to the stairs.

"You look really fabulous dear!" Yuzu smiled. _"You still looked beautiful without this make ups Karin-chan. You are always beautiful inside and out." _She though while following her sister from behind.

"Karin-chan! I'm ever blossoming daughter, you looked so beautiful!" Isshin exclaimed as she saw his daughters going down. "You too my beloved Yuzu, I'm so proud to be the father of you two!" He continued as he acts like he was crying because of happiness.

"Oh my, Karin dear, you looked great!" Masaki gasp as she looked at her black haired daughter with pride.

"Thank you mom." Karin smiled.

"Mom, we need to go. Karin-chan is going to meet someone special." Yuzu winked. "Bye Dad!" she said as she pulled Karin to their front door.

"My Karin-chan is growing up!" Isshin cried with fake tears. "Oh, Masaki look at our beautiful flowers, they're growing up! Isshin exclaimed as he run towards her wife and hug her.

"Indeed my love, they are growing really beautiful."

**X.X**

"Yu, I'm nervous." Karin said while holding her twin's hand.

"You can do it Karin-chan. Go on!" She said pushing Karin towards the school roof top's door.

"Okay." Karin took a deep breath and holds the door knob. "I can do this" she said to herself.

"Good luck Karin-chan." Yuzu cheered as she waved her good bye.

Karin nod and opened the door and shut it behind her.

The school's rooftop is deserted when Karin arrived there. Students are not allowed to go their but no one gets punished so she didn't care. She looked around and sees nothing even a glimpse of someone's shadow. When Karin gets tired of waiting, she decided to leave but someone stopped her.

"Hey wait." The familiar voice said.

Karin turned around and her eyes widened. The guy who was walking towards her has a striking white hair that defies gravity, he has beautiful teal eyes and he was smirking. Karin quickly turned around and looked for the exit but the guy stopped her, pulling her arms so she can't go.

"Karin"

She stopped and turned around again.

"Why are you wearing make up? It's not like you at all." The guy said while brushing some blush on off to her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?!" She snapped.

"That's the Karin I know, vulgar." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, you creep!" Karin said as she marched down towards the exit but suddenly her mobile phone rings, so she pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru _

_Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora"_

_Incoming call…_

_Unknown Bastard._

Her eyes widened like dinner plates. She turned around again for the third time and he saw the guy behind him was waving his phone.

"Do you believe now? It's me." He said as he walks next to her and snatched her phone. "So my name in your mobile phone is "Unknown bastard"? You really love to insult me huh." The white haired guy chuckled while pressing some buttons in her phone.

"What are you doing?" Karin said, slightly annoyed.

"Here." He tossed her mobile phone and she catches it.

"For your information, my name is not unknown bastard. It's…"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." She continued while reading his name on her phone.

"Good." He smirked while heading to the exit. "See you later."

"Wait!" She called but he's already gone.

"_Hitsugaya Toushiro huh?" _She smiled as she put back her mobile phone to her pocket. _"His name suits him." _Karin though for the last time and headed out of the roof top.

_She begins to like him._

* * *

**AN: Yes! The first chapter is finally finished! I really enjoy making this fan fic so expect me to update every week. I know that Toushiro Hitsugaya is an OOC here and I'm so sorry. I'm going to try my best to show his real stoic attitude. So please read and review! **

**No flames please. **

**Ja ne!**

**IchiLove.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chances of Affinity

**AN: Hello everyone! The chapter 2 of First love was up. I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**WARNING: I'm not really good in English so please understand. I know that there are so many grammar mistakes but I'm still trying my best not to have one. And also this fan fic is extremely OOC. Because it will show the girly side of Karin which means less sarcasm and she will be bullied. But don't worry I'm still going to do my best to put some scenes that can show what really Karin is.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: iluvBleach and Hitsukarin4lyf :) Thank you!**

**PAIRINGS: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Karin (HitsuKarin), Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia (IchiRuki) and Hanakiri Jinta and Kurosaki Yuzu (JinYu)**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. Suggestions and Comments are highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Koizora. If I did, there will be lots of lots of Hitsukarin and Ichiruki goodness.**

**Happy Reading!**

**IchiLOVE**

* * *

Karin quickly goes back to her class room after meeting the guy who found her mobile phone.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro._

"Who is it? Who is it?" Yuzu cheered.

"White haired, fucking asshole." Karin muttered while sitting on her chair.

Yuzu and Rukia shared one glance to each other and look to Karin with ridiculous look. Yuzu was sited next to Karin and Rukia was sited in front of her.

"White haired guy? Jinta's friend?" Yuzu asked.

Karin nodded. "His name is Toushiro."

"I heard Toushiro has a girlfriend in our school. I think the girl is a year ahead of us and many girls wants to be his girlfriend." Rukia said.

Karin's face fell.

"Aww, Karin-chan. don't be sad okay, there are many cute boys everywhere." Yuzu sighs, patting her sisters back.

"Hey, it's not like that! I don't want that asshole… I just want to meet him because I want to say thank you for returning my mobile phone." Karin lied. She knows within herself, she wanted to know him more and she's beginning to like him.

The classes ended soon as Karin expected, she was out of her mind. She's thinking about Toushiro and his girlfriend. _"I'm _crazy_…" _she thinks.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Rukia and I will drop by at the library for some research. Would you like to come with us?" Yuzu asked her while fixing her things.

"I'll pass Yu, I'm going home." Karin replied.

"Okay." Yuzu pouted. "Come on, Rukia!" She called out. "Bye Karin, see you at home."

"Bye."

Karin was really out of her mind. First, she was thinking about Toushiro. Second, she doesn't have much appetite today. Third, she declined Yuzu's offer. Well, she always does that but today it's not shopping, it's library thing. She sighs as she goes out of the school. Her eyes widened when he saw a white haired man holding a plastic of fertilizer running to the school's mini garden. _"What the hell is he doing?"_ She thinks. Out of curiosity she decided to follow Toushiro. When she reached the mini garden she saw Toushiro putting some fertilizer in the soil.

"Ooh, Karin." He said.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked.

"I'm putting them fertilizers." He answered. "I love this place, the flowers are really beautiful…" he looks at her and continued. "… they remind me of you, simple but beautiful."

Karin eyes widened, blush forming to her cheek. "You have a girlfriend already, don't you?" she asked.

"I used to, but not anymore." He answered while standing up brushing off dirt to his pants. "Hey, are you starting to get interested to me?" He mocked.

"Of course not! You dolt!" She exclaimed. Her face was really flustered. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Could you just call me by my name not those vulgar words of you?" Toushiro said, slightly irritated. He picked up the water hose and begins watering the plants.

"Hmp, in your dreams bitch!" Karin said, putting her hands to her waist and raising a brow.

Toushiro smirked, he aimed the water hose to Karin and let her soaked wet.

"You, mother fucker!" She yelled while running around to avoid the water.

"Call me by my name I'll stop this!" He laugh, he is still aiming the water hose to her.

"Ok Toushiro! Stop it!" Karin yelled, panting heavily. She bends forward putting her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes I am." She muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Karin, look at this." Toushiro said while aiming the water hose up high.

Karin looked at him and she saw a rainbow forming because of the water from the water hose and the sunlight. "It's beautiful." She whispered and smile.

Toushiro is just looking at her, smile forming to his lips.

* * *

_Toushiro was always able to win my heart._

* * *

It's been a week since the last encounter of Karin and Toushiro, and he misses her a lot. They've always talk to the phone but he wants to talk to her in person but lately Karin's avoiding him. _"Maybe she's busy." _He thought, closing his eyes.

"Yo bro!"

He snapped his eyes opened to see whose talking and in front of him was tall guy with long teal green hair and a pair of grey eyes and behind him is a short guy, much shorter than Toushiro, who has a black hair hiding behind his back.

"Yo Hyourinmaru, who's he?" Toushiro asked his best friend.

"The kid's name is Hanataro Yamada, he's in class B. He wants to join the soccer team." Hyourinmaru utters.

"Well let's see." Toushiro stands up while glaring at Hanataro. The black haired guy blanched. He looked around his classroom and smirked. "Hey Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku come here!" He called out.

Three guys stand up to their sits and walk towards them. The first guy has a red hair tied in a ponytail and has a tribal tattoo on his forehead. The second one has a black hair and a "69" tattoo on his cheek and the third one is a bald guy with a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Taichou." The red haired guy greeted.

Toushiro Hitsugaya is the captain and the ace player of the "soul reapers", Karakura high's soccer team.

"Renji, this guy is Hanataro Yamada. He wants to join the soccer team, you know what to do." Toushiro commanded.

Renji grinned and said. "Well, Yamada-kun you need to pass our endurance test so you can join us."

Hanataro nodded.

"Meet us at the soccer field tomorrow during lunch break, bring your soccer equipment and wear proper attire." The guy with "69" tattoo reminded.

"And get ready your ass to be kicked!" The bald guy added.

Hanataro shuddered. "See you tomorrow then." He said while rushing to go out of the classroom. The four boys laugh except of Toushiro who is still busy in his phone.

"Hitsugaya, you seems busy this past few days, you don't hang out with us anymore." Hyourinmaru said while sitting next him.

"Yes I'm busy." Toushiro replied with a bored tone.

"Busy with what? The black haired guy asked.

"Better question is, busy with whom? Hisagi." The bald guy grinned. Toushiro shoot a glare on him. If looks could kill he might be dead right now.

"What do you mean Ikkaku?" Renji asked.

"You're still dating Momo?! I thought you guys are over!" Hyourinmaru said in shock.

"Will you four shut the fuck up!" Toushiro growled. "No, Hyourinmaru I'm not dating Momo anymore and yes, we're over." He said.

"So who's the girl? Another fan girl of yours?"

"No she's different."

"Then who's she?"

"I think the girl is from the class A." Ikkaku butt in.

Toushiro glared at him again.

"Her name is…"

"Karin" Toushiro continued. "How did you know her?"

"We saw both of you in the mini garden yesterday." Renji answered.

"And you're playing the water hose with her." Hisagi muttered.

"Ooh, that's sweet." Hyourinmaru grinned snaking an arm to his best friend's shoulder.

"Shut up Hyou." He glared. "You're stalking us, aren't you? "

"No, we just happened to dropped by at the locker room and we saw you." Ikkaku said.

Toushiro sigh, putting her mobile phone to his pocket. "So, what are you going to do to that Hanataro guy?" He asked hoping that he can change the topic.

"Well for that…" Ikkaku grinned. "We'll show him a simple taste of death."

**X.X**

"Ne, Karin-chan are you okay?" Yuzu asked her twin while walking next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I want to go home straight after class." Karin answered smiling softly at her twin. "Where's Rukia?"

"She's out on a lunch with Kaien. "

"Ooh, so she really gives up to Ichi-nii."

"I think she's not. I knew she still waits for him."

Karin sighs, she misses her brother a lot and her best friend, Rukia is dating any guy to forget her love for her brother. And also Toushiro, she's been avoiding him for a week. She still doesn't know if Toushiro is saying the truth about her girlfriend or maybe ex-girlfriend.

"… Hello, earth on Karin." Her twin said.

"What?"

"You're spacing out." Yuzu rolled her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just tired." She lied. "So what are you saying anyway?"

"I need your help?"

"With what?"

"The drama club."

"What's about the drama club?" She asked, raising a brow to her sister.

"We need members and –"

"No." she said sternly.

"But Karin!" Yuzu whined. "The club is all wreaked. Yamamoto sensei will dissolve our club if we don't get many members!"

"Yu, you know that acting is not my thing."

"Please Karin-chan" Yuzu pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes to her. "The spring play is in three weeks and we still don't have enough members."

"I'm not joining." She said

"You still owe me."

Karin looked at her sister with a curious looked.

"Putting you some make up." Yuzu smirked, crossing her arms to her chest.

"But – Hey! You want it!"

"You said that you'll do anything for me if I helped you."

_Flashback…_

_Knock knock._

"_Come in." Her twin said behind the close door._

"_Hey Yu." Karin said as she entered her twin's room._

"_Yes? Do you need something Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her twin._

"_Umm, I need to tell you something." Karin hesitated at first; she doesn't know how she will tell Yuzu about the "Unknown Bastard". _

"_What is it?" Yuzu shrug. She watched Karin slumped beside her with a ridiculous look in her face._

"_Do you remember last time, that you were asking me who the hell is calling me all this time." Karin started. "Well, he wants to meet me tomorrow." _

"_Oh my gosh, Karin-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Yuzu squealed, hugging her sister to a bone crushing hug._

"_Yuzu… can't breathe."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Karin-chan, I'm just happy for you. You finally found someone that you like!" Yuzu said while letting go of her sister._

"_It's not that I like him Yu, I haven't met him and I'm not ready for that shit called love." Karin mumbled._

"_Aww, You're mean Karin-chan, being in love is the best thing." The ginger girl exclaimed. "So what do you want?" _

"_Well you see, I'm going to meet him tomorrow and I need your help."_

"_With what?"_

"_willyouputsomemakeuponme?!" Karin shrieked. Her face is heating up because of embarrassment._

_Yuzu raised a brow to her sister. "What?" she asked grinning._

"_Will you put some make up on me?" Karin repeated much slowly than before._

_Yuzu chuckled. "In one condition, Karin-chan."_

"_What's it?"_

"_You'll do something for me in return."_

"_You little devil! I knew you wouldn't do it for free! So what's about it?"_

_Yuzu's grin widened. "I still don't know, I'll tell you soon if I've decided. So it's a promise okay?" she said forming her hands into pinky promise. _

"_Yes, anything you want me to do, my dear princess. It's a promise." Karin rolled her eyes while reaching her twins pinky and sealed their promise._

_End of the flashback._

"Yuzu, you're unbelievable!" Karin exclaimed.

"So I've decided, you will join the spring play!" Yuzu giggled.

"Okay fine." Karin sighs in defeat. She really needs to practice her acting skills right now.

**X.X**

Today is not a good day for Hitsugaya Toushiro. He hasn't got much sleep last night since he was thinking about the black haired Kurosaki girl. He grumpily gets off to his bed, taking of his shirt off and takes a shower. When he's done, he gets dressed in his school uniform and get out of his room.

"Good Morning shiro!" His father greeted.

"Morning." He replied grumpily while grabbing a piece of apple in the counter.

His dad sighs and said, "Are you alright? You looked exhausted."

"I am" He said while heading out of the house. "Bye, see you later." Toushiro quickly rode to his bike and drove away.

"Ooh, young love." Ukitake Juushiro whispered and sip to his tea. He adopt Toushiro since he was a five, Toushiro's parents died on a car crashed so Ukitake decided to keep him and treat him as if he is his own son.

Toushiro arrived early at his school; he parked his bike and looked at his watch. _"One hour till the class starts." _He said to himself. He took a quick glance on the school gate and he saw the black haired beauty coming. His eyes widened. She was not alone, she's with two girls. One has a golden brown hair and her bangs are clipped in a strawberry hair pin, she seems familiar. He remembered that the brown haired girl is the one who exchanged phone number with Jinta. The second one has a black mushroom liked haircut that is a little bit shorter than Karin and the brown haired girl. Toushiro saw Karin's eyes widened a little bit. _"She sees me." _He smirked. He was about to approach her but Karin pulled her two companion in other direction to avoid him. He sighs, he knows Karin is avoiding him but he doesn't know why.

**X.X**

As the bell rang for lunch, Toushiro stood up and checked his mobile phone.

"_No message in your inbox."_

He sighs; His encounter to Karin this morning really bothers him. She didn't answer his phone calls and text messages unlike before. _"Did she hate me?"_ Toushiro asked himself.

"Bro." Hyourinmaru approached. "You look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment asshole." He replied sarcastically.

"Cheer up men! Today is the day that Hanataro's ass will be kicked." Hyourinmaru grinned.

"Okay, okay. Just be easy on him. He seems fragile."

"Woah! Is that you Hitsugaya?! You're kidding me right?"

"I'm not."

"Come on, let's go." Hyourinmaru shrug. "You're such a party pooper." He whispered barely audible.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

When they've reach the soccer field, Hanataro was already there together with Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey Yumichika, where were you yesterday?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"I'm not feeling well yesterday."

"Hangover?" Renji butt in.

"Shut up!" Yumichika said punching Renji's arm.

"Hey that hurts!" Renji exclaimed.

"Stop it." Toushiro's voice roared. "Will you just start the fucking test to Hanataro."

"Hai." The soccer team said in unison.

**X.X**

**Test one**: **Leg's strength.**

"Hanataro, give me 50 laps." Ikkaku commanded.

"But –"

"100!" Ikkaku yelled.

Hanataro starts running around the soccer field. It was easy for him for the first five laps but he still needs 95 laps to pass the first test.

**Test two: Keen kick.**

"Hanataro, you need to kick this soccer ball to the goal 1000 times. If shuuhei blocks your attack, the ball is not counted." Renji exclaimed.

"But –"

"Just go!"

Hanataro nodded, placing the soccer ball on his legs. She focused his energy and his right foot and kicked the ball to the goal but shuuhei blocked it. He didn't know that shuuhei is the best goal keeper in Karakura.

**Test three: Blocking the goal.**

"Hanataro, you need to guard the goal and block our shots. Three blocks and you in to the team." Yumichika explained, smiling at the poor guy.

Hanataro nodded while walking to the goal post. He was really exhausted. First, Running 100 laps, kicking almost 2000 ball because Shuuhei keeps blocking him and now, block the shot of the greatest soccer players in Karakura.

"Do you think this test is too harsh for him?" Toushiro asked Hyourinmaru who is standing beside him.

"I don't know." Hyourinmaru admit. "But it's nothing compared to our training to coach. We've almost die there."

Toushiro didn't reply. He was just looking at the poor boy on the goal post with sympathy. "Okay, let's start." He said.

"I'm going to shoot first." Hisagi said.

Toushiro nodded.

Hisagi takes a deep breath and kicked the ball straight to the goal, but Hanataro blocked it.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, Blocked!" Toushiro yelled.

"My turn." Renji smirked. He kicked the ball straight to the goal.

"Abarai Renji, Goal!"

"Hyourinmaru, Goal!"

"Ikkaku, Goal!"

"Yumichika, Blocked!"

Hanataro is going to faint. His whole body is numb. Every shot the hits him is incredibly painful.

"Ok, one last shot Hanataro. If you missed this, you can't join the soccer team but if you blocked it. You're in." Toushiro reminded as he put the soccer ball to his foot. "Get ready."

Hanataro nodded.

Toushiro took a deep breath and kicked the ball not too hard. He knows that if he didn't do that Hanataro will be out but he saw Hanataro's perseverance so he wants him to be a part of the team.

Hanataro closed his eyes to accept the fatal blow but in his surprised the kick was not hard and he even manages to catch the ball. His eyes snapped open, tears forming to his eyes. In front of him was the soccer gang, grinning happily except Toushiro who is smirking.

"Welcome to the team." Toushiro smiled.

"I –" Hanataro fainted.

Toushiro immediately catch Hanataro's body. "Call the ambulance!" He yelled. But before the boys looked for help, they saw someone running towards them.

"What the hell happened?" Zaraki Kempachi roared.

"Sorry coach, Hanataro fainted because of the test." Hyourinmaru gulp.

"I told you not to do some test without my presence!" Kempachi yelled. "Ikkaku, bring Hanataro to the clinic! And you guys follow me in my office now!"

"But sir –"

"No buts Renji! Ikkaku after you bring Hanataro to the clinic, follow us in my office immediately!"

"Yes coach."

"Come on boys, I'll show you the hell!" Kempachi maniacally grinned, which gives chills to the soccer gang's spine well except for Toushiro who has an emotionless expression to his face.

When the soccer team reached Zaraki's office, Kempachi told them to wait for him because he's going to report the accident to the principal.

"Aww man, were dead!" Hyourinmaru moaned.

"It's not our fault that Hanataro kid faints. He's weak." Renji snickered.

"I told you to be easy on him." Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Ikkaku asked while entering Zaraki's office.

"We're fucked up." Shuuhei muttered.

"Okay, everyone I'm back!" Zaraki grinned. Beside him was an old man with long white beard.

"Yamamoto sensei." The soccer team greeted.

Yamamoto sits on Zaraki's chair and closed his eyes. "I've heard what happened, care to explained that Toushiro-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya." Toushiro growled. "Hanataro wants to join the soccer team so we've decided to take him to a test."

"Zaraki sensei told me that he tells all of you that don't do the test without his presence, why did you still do it." Yamamoto asked sternly.

No one answered.

"No one answered, so all of you are guilty." Yamamoto concluded. "You guys are on detention. No soccer practice, No cutting classes and you need to do something as your punishment."

The soccer team groaned.

"Each one of you has different set of punishment." Yamamoto continued. "For you Abarai Renji, you need to clean the school grounds for one month.

Madarame Ikkaku – You need to clean all the fresh men's classroom for one month also.

Hisagi Shuuhei – You must help the janitor's to clean the comfort rooms for a month.

Yumichika – You must clean every locker room for a month.

Ikkaku laugh. He knows that Yumichika is a hates the Kendo team's locker room because it smells really bad.

"But –"

"No buts Yumichika!" Zaraki snapped.

Hyourimaru – You need to help the tutoring club to tutor some kids at our sister school every day after school for a month.

And for you Hitsuagaya Toushiro…" Yamamoto's eyes snapped open.

"You need to join the drama club and participate to the spring play."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading the chapter 2 of first love!**

**Reviews are really loved, it makes me happy!**

**Ja ne!**

**-IchiLOVE**


	3. Chapter 3: Blossoming love

**AN: Hello everyone! This is the chapter 3 of First love. I hope you enjoy this chapter and also the first 2 chapters. I'm so sorry for updating late because I'm too lazy and I'm taking a short vacation somewhere. Gomenasai :(**

**Thank you for all who reviewed, follow and fav my story!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

**IchiLOVE~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo tite does.**

* * *

_Previously on First Love…_

_And for you Hitsuagaya Toushiro…" Yamamoto's eyes snapped open._

"_You need to join the drama club and participate to the spring play."_

"_WHAT?!_

* * *

Today is not a good day for Karin and Toushiro. They are both forced to join the drama club in two different reasons. With Toushiro, he was forced to join because it's was his punishment because of what happened to Hanataro yesterday. And Karin, she was forced to join because her beloved twin sister of her is a blackmailer, using her threats to her let her to be manipulated by the golden brown devil.

Karin huffs while following her twin sister from behind. "Hey Yu, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the auditorium, it's where the drama club held their meetings and practices." Yuzu replied, grinning at her.

Karin didn't reply. She still doesn't want to join but she owes her sister and Yuzu will kill her if she doesn't follow.

"Hey Rukia, do you think who'll get the main role?" Yuzu asked the girl beside her.

"I don't have any clue. I've heard that Ms. Unohana will be the one to choose." The black haired midget replied.

When they've reach the auditorium, there are already many members inside. They are listening to a long black haired woman; her hair was braided in front of her instead to her back. She has a gentle smile which Karin reminds of her mother.

"Unohana sensei, sorry we're late." Yuzu apologize. "This is my twin, Karin. She wants to join the club. And this is Rukia, you know her didn't you?" she motioned.

"Ah, yes. I know Rukia-chan." The black haired lady replied. "Nice to meet you Karin, I've heard many good things about you from your sister." She smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you too, Unohana sensei" Karin said as she bowed down and glares to her sister.

Unohana smiled again and begun to explain what the play is all about.

**X.X**

Meanwhile, Toushiro was still in his room talking to his soccer team.

"I still can't believe it." He said while packing his things up.

"Face the truth bro; it's much easier than to tutor those annoying kids every day." Hyourinmaru sighs; he wants to forget that crazy punishment.

"Jinta must have the punishment also." Ikkaku whined.

"He's not there when the accident happened." Renji muttered.

"You're right but I don't know what to do anymore." Yumichicka sighs dramatically. "Those fucking lockers really smell bad."

"It's much better than to clean the whole school's comfort room." Hisagi butt in.

"See, you're still lucky Hitsugaya." Hyourinmaru chuckled ruffling his best friend's hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Toushiro growled, earning a laugh to his friends. "It's not funny." He hissed as he swats Hyourinmaru's hands off to his hair. "Hey what time is it?" He asked.

"It's 10:30."

"Ooh crap! I'm late…" Toushiro exclaimed barely audible.

"What?"

"I need to go!" He said while rushing out of the room.

"Where are going?" Renji asked.

"To the drama club!" Toushiro yelled.

The whole soccer gang looked to each other and grinned. "Good luck Romeo!" They all cheered simultaneously. They must watch the spring play no matter what happened and they've wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Romeo my ass." Toushiro muttered as he run through the hall way to looked for the auditorium.

**X.X**

When Toushiro arrived in front of the auditoriums door, he saw a piece of paper attached to it. It says "Drama Club". Toushiro took a deep breath and opens the door. He walked pass through the chairs and proceed backstage. When he was about to open the back stage's door, he hears someone speaking. He closed his eyes and opens the door.

"… The play that we are going to present is Romeo and Juliet. It's all about the undying love and passion…" Unohana explained. "Now I will present the characters… Romeo is…" she continues explaining. "Mercutio is – " Unohana stopped. She heard someone who enters the auditorium's backstage.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened. "I'm sorry, I'm late." He said. Looking down to avoid the glances he received from the other members.

"Ohh, Hitsugaya-kun, it's okay." The older woman greeted. "Come, sit beside me." Unohana shrugs.

Toushiro looked up and his eyed widened. Karin was sitting on the right side of Unohana mirroring his expression right now. Her eyes are big as diner plate, mouth slightly apart. Toushiro sighs, and nodded. He sits on the left side of Unohana. He notices that some other girl members are grinning widely, blush forming to their cheeks. Well, except of Karin who's still looked like a dead fish_. A beautiful dead fish._

"Okay, kids. It's time to know the characters that you will perform." Unohana smiled, clapping her has twice. She gets a two medium size fish bowl that has many strips of paper inside. One has pink strip of papers and the other one has blue, which indicates the gender of the characters. "These are the names of the characters of the play, each one of you will get one strip of paper and whoever character you get is the one who you will be portraying…" she explained while passing the blue coloured fish bowl to Toushiro and the pink one to Karin. "No peeking until I said so and no exchanging of characters. Good luck!" she added, smiling gently to her students.

Toushiro picked up a piece of paper as well as Karin to the other side and passes the fish bowl to the person next to them. The action continues as it reached to the last person in the row.

"Great, everyone has their strip of papers now?" Unohana asked, claiming the fish bowl to both sides.

Everyone nodded.

"Now let's have the roll call of the characters. You can now look at your strip papers." She said.

Everyone followed and looked at their strip papers. Many of the students gasp, some of them cheered and some of the groaned. When Karin saw her character her eyes widened, much bigger this time. "_No…" _she whispered.

"Why Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked, arching a brow to her sister.

"No telling of characters with one another please." Unohana smiled.

"Nothing…" Karin mumbles to her twin. When she looked at Toushiro to the corners of her eyes, he is frowning. _"Maybe he gets the worst character" _she thought.

"Okay everyone, as I call the characters that you have picked, stand up and state your name so I can record it to avoid exchanging of characters." Unohana said as she gets a piece of paper and begins to write. "Well, let's start from the minor characters first down to the major…" She smiled and continues. "Fulgencio Capulet…"

"Me." The boy with glasses said. "My name is Sakurai Hide."

The roll call goes on until it reached the semi-major characters. "…The nurse"

"It's me!" Yuzu chirped as she stands up. "My name is Kurosaki Yuzu."

"So Yuzu-chan it is." Unohana smiled. "And the long wait is finally here, who's Juliet?" she asked.

"Me, My name is Kurosaki Karin." Karin stated dead pans.

"Ooh, so it's our lovely Karin-chan." Unohana praised the younger girl. "Congratulations dear."

"Thank you." Karin twitched as she sits down.

"So, who's our lucky Romeo?" Unohana asked again, smiling widely.

"It's me."

All heads twist slightly to look up where the voice is coming.

"I'm Romeo, and the name's Hitsugaya Toushiro."

**X.X**

"Ooh Karin-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Yuzu squealed as she hugs her sister.

"Yuzu, get off. I can't breathe." She said, pushing her sister away from her.

"Sorry." Yuzu let go of her sister and looked to Rukia. "So Rukia, whose character did you get?" She asked.

"Caroline Montague" Rukia answered as they go out of the auditorium for their lunch.

"I'm starving, come on!" Karin moaned.

Yuzu glance back at the auditorium and she saw Toushiro walking towards them. She grinned and pulls Rukia's arms. "Ano, Karin-chan… I think Rukia and I can't join you for lunch."

"Why?" Karin arches a brow.

"Yeah, why?" Rukia also asked.

Yuzu immediately hardened the grip on Rukia's arms, glaring at her. The message was clear "she has a plan."

"Oh, right! I forgot." Rukia laugh idiotically. "Yuzu and I need to go to the tutoring club. There are some lessons that we can't understand so we asked their help."

"I can help you, if you want to." Karin says.

"No!" Yuzu shrieked. "We are with Kaien and Jinta, right Rukia?"

"You're dating Jinta now?!"Karin asked with astonishment.

"Yes – I mean no." Yuzu fidgeted. "It's not a sort of a date, it's a review. So we need to go, Bye!" she said as she drag the Kuchiki girl away.

"So tell me, what's that?" Rukia whispered.

"Playing matchmaker." The golden brown Kurosaki grinned.

**X.X**

Karin sighs; looking to her twin and her best friend walking away. She was extremely hungry so she decided to go to the school's cafeteria without hesitation but before she can walk away someone calls her name.

"Hey." The voice said.

She turns around and she saw Hitsugaya Toushiro in front of her, smirking. She quickly turns around again to avoid him but she was halted by a firm grip in her arms.

"No more running." He says.

Karin looked at him and said. "What do you want?"

"You're avoiding me. Aren't you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He sighs. "Look at me in the eyes, and tell me that you're not lying."

Karin looked directly in his eyes and her mind stop thinking. He has a pair of bright teal eyes that can capture everyone's soul when you looked at them. They stared at each other for a while, eyes locked.

Toushiro just stares at the beautiful grey orbs that he always loved, waiting for her answer.

_Silence._

Breaking the silence he spoke. "See? You can't even talk." He said smirking, letting go of her arms but not breaking the eye contact.

"I – ahmm." Karin mumbles. Her hands are trembling, heat arising to her cheeks. She was about to speak but her tummy growls. In much embarrassment, she closed her eyes hoping that the white haired guy in front of her didn't hear.

Toushiro smiled, eventually causing a laugh to bubble out of him.

Karin opens her eyes because she was about to retort but she was stopped of what she saw. He was smiling genuinely at her. Karin was dumbfounded. "_He looks really nice when he smiles." _She said to herself. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard him speak.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?"

**X.X**

When Karin and Toushiro arrived at the school's cafeteria, they instantly get everyone's attention. Girls are squealing when they looked at Toushiro and glared to Karin. Karin also gets some attention to some boys in the cafeteria. They winked at her and gain an icy glare from Toushiro who send chills to their spine.

"Ooh my, Hitsugaya-sama is so cute!" one of the girls squealed.

"He's mine Aya! Back off." The other one said.

"Who's she?"

"She's not even pretty."

"What happened to Hinamori-sama?"

"_Who's Hinamori?"_ Karin thinks, feeling irritated she grit her teeth and yelled. "Will you shut the fuck up?!"

The girls shoot their glares to her.

"Karin." Toushiro said as he placed his hands in the fuming girl's shoulder.

"Since when you become popular?" She asked him while looking for some vacant chairs.

"Since the day I was born." He chuckled.

"Then, why didn't I know you in the first place?"

"Because I'm too busy to look for your brain." He joked.

Karin just glared at him, ignoring the girls who still shoot death glares to her. When she finds a vacant sit, she immediately walks to it before someone else could.

"Hey where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked following her trail.

"Getting us some chairs, idiot." She replied.

"You don't have to, I have a reserved chair for us." He said.

Karin stopped in her tracks, looking at the white haired boy with curiosity. "You're planning this, aren't you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. It's part of being popular. "He smirked, grabbing her hand and lead her out to the other side of the cafeteria, where there is a mini botanical garden. There's a table and chair that's good for eight.

"How did you reserve this?" She asked arching a brow as she sits to her chair.

"I told you, it's part of being popular. I want this part because it's not crowded and it's refreshing." He answered, sitting beside her. "…and the soccer team also wants this."

"You play soccer?" Karin's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I'm the captain of our school's soccer team." Toushiro deadpans.

"You've gotta be kidding me! First, you're popular and now you're the team captain of our school's soccer team! Is there are more about you that I didn't know? " Karin asked.

"I like you." Toushiro said softly, barely audible.

"What?" she asked again.

"You didn't hear?" He asked her, arching a brow.

Karin shook her head.

He sighs then took a deep breath. "Karin I –" Toushiro closed his eyes, still confused if he's going to tell her or not.

Karin just looked at him intently, waiting for his reply.

"…I mean, let's go get some food." He installed while standing up and goes back to the cafeteria.

**X.X**

Karin doesn't talk a lot during lunch, preferring to gaze in the plants that surround them, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. As if she's waiting for something.

Toushiro looked at her and sigh. _"It's not yet the right time to tell her." _He thought as he digs up to his lunch.

"I need to go." His companion says, as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to look for my sister." Karin said, lying. She just wanted to go somewhere, to stay away from him.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I have a twin sister." She replied, getting her things up and preparing to leave.

"There is another you?" he asked again.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm not Karin, I'm her twin." Karin says.

Toushiro looked at her dumbfounded.

"Bye." Karin waved her goodbye and walked out.

**X.X**

Karin doesn't understand herself why she lied to Toushiro, telling him that she has a twin not Yuzu, but another. Sighing, she looked around the cafeteria there are only few persons left which is the sign that lunch will be over soon. It still bothers her, their conversation earlier. She hears it; she wasn't just sure about it. His voice is barely audible when he says it but it gives butterflies to her stomach.

_I like you._

Karin shook her head and goes back to her class, heart pounding hard.

**X.X**

Toushiro goes back to his class room after he finished his lunch, there sensei isn't there when he arrived.

"Komamura sensei is late again, come on let's cut class." Hyourinmaru said.

"No cutting classes, the old geezer says. Where are the others?" Toushiro rolled his eyes as he sits beside the teal haired man.

"You're no fun." He pouted. "They're gone. Renji says that they're going to Ikkaku's house for a drinking session. Anyway, who's the girl in the cafeteria?" He asked, grinning.

"Who's girl?" He asked, playing dumb.

"The one you're with during lunch, idiot."

"She's Karin." Toushiro replied, closing his eyes.

"Ooh, the girl in the mini garden huh, she's hot man!" Hyourinmaru snickered.

Toushiro's eyes snapped open. "Watch your words to her." He says dangerously, glaring at his best friend like there's no tomorrow.

"Woah! Chill bro, I'm just kidding." Hyourinmaru gulp. "But really she's hot." He added.

Toushiro didn't reply. He knows that Hyourinmaru is just fooling around. He was his best friend after all. They've met when he is five, when he moved to his step father, Ukitake Juushiro. At first, they don't like each other but they've become close after they fight the school's bullies during elementary.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What?" Toushiro says as he looked at the blushing girl standing next to him.

"Ano… will you go out with me?" she blurted out.

Toushiro sigh. Since he entered high school, the number of girls he rejected gotten bigger.

"I'm busy." He said, still thinking words to explain her that he doesn't want to date without hurting her feelings. "We need to practice soccer intently so I have no time for dating." He continued.

"Please, Hitsugaya-kun!" The girl pleaded, tears forming to her eyes.

"No."

The girl's eyes widened, tears falling freely to her cheeks. "Ok" she sobs, looking at different direction and walks away.

Toushiro's eyes soften as he watches the crying girl goes to her friends. They are patting her back for comfort.

"It's rejection 132." Hyourinmaru said. "Dude, the girl's pretty."

"Then, why don't you date her?" Toushiro smirked.

"I'd love to." Hyourinmaru smiles smugly.

"Don't let Tobiume hears that, she's a war freak you know. No one knows what will happen to that girl if she knows that you want to date someone else." Toushiro muttered.

"Tobiume and I are just playing around, and you know that."

"You still love her, don't you?" Toushiro asked.

"Yes, I've always love her." Hyourinamaru admitted.

"Why don't you tell Mizu?"

"She doesn't like me. She says that I'm a jock, scary and delinquent."

"She's telling the truth bro!" Toushiro smirked.

"Hey!"Hyourinmaru chuckled. "I'm still avoiding her you know."

"Avoiding her and dating other girls won't stop your problem."Toushiro stated.

"Then, what the hell should I do? Confess to her again? And get rejected again?" Hyourinmaru asked, rolling his eyes.

"Do I need to answer that?" Toushiro deadpans. "Of course you need to do that again. You love her and we both know that!"

"Would you…help me?" Hyourinmaru asked.

Toushiro smirked and said, "What are best friends are for?"

Hyourinmaru was about to talked when he saw someone entered their class room.

"Good Afternoon class, I'll be the substitute teacher for Komamura sensei…"

Toushiro looked at the guy in front their class. He was a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses.

"My name is Aizen Sousuke. I'll be your math teacher for a while."

Toushiro has a bad feeling towards their new sensei. He didn't like him. He looked at Hyourinmaru said, "I don't like him."

"Me too." Hyourinmaru replied in a serious tone.

"So everyone, get your text books now and we're about to start." Aizen scan the whole room and stopped at the two boys sitting on the last row. A white haired boy and teal green haired boy are glaring at him.

"_This is going to be fun." _He thought and starts discussing.

**X.X**

"Karin, where are you going?" Yuzu asked her twin as she goes out of their classroom.

"Home."

"No you can't?" Yuzu said as she shook her head

"But why? Yuzu the classes are over."

"Drama club has an extra practice every day after class, Karin-chan." Yuzu pouted as she grabs her sister's hand.

"Okay." Karin sighs; allowing her sister to drags her at the auditorium.

When they arrived at the auditorium, the other members are already there as well as Unohana-sensei.

"Ne, ne. Hitsugaya-kun isn't here." Unohana slightly pouts. "Will someone gets him for me?" she asked.

Almost all of the girls in the club raise their hand except Karin, Yuzu and Rukia. But before Unohana can choose, Yuzu chirped in.

"Karin-chan will!" she says, pointing to her twin sister.

"Ooh, that's good." Unohana claps her hand twice. "Karin-chan could you get Hitsugaya-kun for me?" she smiles at her gently.

"But –"Karin hesitates but finally gives in. "Okay."

**X.X**

Karin sprinted towards the class D's room but she suddenly bump into someone and falls backward.

"Watch where you're going!" Karin yelled as she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw that the one who bumped her was not a student but a teacher.

The teacher just smiled at her and helped her to get up.

Regaining her composure, Karin apologizes. "Sorry Mr…"

"Aizen Sousuke. " he answered, still smiling at her.

"Yeah right, I'm sorry Sousuke-sensei." Karin said, as she bowed her head slightly.

"It's okay, are you hurt?" He asked.

"No I'm not." Karin smiled at him.

"Well then, I need to go." Aizen said as he walks to the other direction. "See you around."

Karin nodded and turned around to go to the class D's room. Before she could walk away Aizen called her again.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Karin… my name's Karin Kurosaki." Karin smiled at him.

"Ooh, okay. See you around Karin-chan." Aizen said and waved his goodbye.

**X.X**

When Karin arrived at the class D's room, there are only few people left. She scans around and she saw Toushiro talking to a teal green haired man.

"Hey." She called out, gaining everyone's attention in the room.

Toushiro tilts his head and he saw Karin standing in the door frame. "Hey" He smirked, grabbing his bag and went straight to her, Hyourinmaru following him on his back.

"Umm, Unohana sensei wants me to get you. We have an extra practice every day after class." Karin says.

"Ooh, okay." Toushiro said.

"Ahem" Hyourinmaru cough.

Karin looked at the teal green haired man and arches a brow.

"Umm Karin, this is my best friend. His name is Hyourinmaru." Toushiro said as he points the tall boy beside him.

"Oh, hello. I'm Karin. Toushiro's club mate. "Karin introduces herself and smiled.

Hyourinmaru felt his cheeks heats up as he looked at the girl smiling in front of him.

"I – I"Hyourinmaru stuttered. He looks at Toushiro and he was glaring at him. He gulps and grinned. "Well, nice meeting to meet you Karin-chan. " He smiled at her and looked again to Toushiro and says. "Bro, I need to go. You know, tutoring."

Toushiro nodded.

"See you around." Hyourinmaru grinned and winks to Toushiro, turning around, he starts walking to the other direction while waving his right hand in the air.

"He's nice." Karin commented as she looks at Toushiro.

"Yeah, he is." Toushiro smirked.

"Come on, Unohana-sensei is waiting for us." Karin said as she walks back to the auditorium.

"Hey wait!" Toushiro muttered.

Karin stopped and arches a brow to him. "Why?" she asked slightly irritated.

Toushiro knelt down to her and touched her knee.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Karin stuttered, face burning up. "You- You dog! You're a perverted asshole!" she shrieked, kicking his face fair and square.

Toushiro stumbled backwards. "Hey! Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled, glaring to her.

"You- you want to sneak under my skirt! You scumbag!" Karin yelled. Her face was totally red because of embarrassment.

Toushiro stands up. "What the hell! Why would I do that?!" He yelled again while wiping the blood on his nose. "I'm just looking at your knee, it has a bruise. Did you fell down or something?" His voice softens, turning his scrawling face to a concern one.

"I bumped into someone...sousuke-sensei." Karin says softly. "I'm sorry if I kicked you. " She closed her eyes.

"Is your hobby is to bump someone?" Toushiro sigh, he suddenly felt bad again. He really doesn't like his new math teacher. "And, I still don't forgive you…"

"What?" Karin arches a brow to him folding her arms to her chest.

"You need to do something, so I can forgive you." Toushiro smirked.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Go out on a date with me."

* * *

**AN: So here it is. The chapter 3 of first love! I really think that Hyourinmaru also needs a love life so watch out for it.**

**Reviews are really loved. Thank you.**

**IchiLOVE~**


	4. Chapter 4: Sealed with a kiss

**AN: Welcome to the chapter 4 of First Love! Hope you enjoy my story. :)**

**Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it a lot.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

_Previously on First Love:_

_"You need to do something, so I can forgive you." Toushiro smirked._

_"What was that?" Karin asked._

_"Go out on a date with me."_

* * *

"Hell no!"

"Then, I won't forgive you… "Toushiro pouts. "Damn, I think I need to go to the hospital and present a medical certificate to Yamamoto geezer so you'll get a detention."

Karin's jaw drops. Did just the great Hitsugaya Toushiro pouts? He's really cute. _No scratch that. _"Y-You wouldn't dare!" she yelled.

"Then, date me. You don't know what I can do." He smirked.

"Okay fine." Karin huffs. "When do you want?" she asked irritably.

Toushiro grinned. "You'll know soon. Come on, Unohana-sensei is waiting for us."

**X.X**

Hyourinmaru is walking along the hallway when he decided to drop by at the cafeteria to buy some drinks before heading to the tutoring club.

_"I want some cola for today." _He thinks as he gets his wallet to his pockets to find some coins for the vending machine.

When he opens his wallet, something slips into them. Hyourinmaru sighs and picked the things up. It was a picture of him, Toushiro, Momo and Mizu when they were 10 years old. He smiled to it, remembering his childhood days. Then he notice that there is another picture behind it, it was a picture of him and Mizu. His eyes soften. In the picture, Mizu is wrapping her arms into his neck and their faces are extremely close. She has a grin plastered to her face and Hyourinmaru supports her, his left arm is encircled around her waist and his right hand are in peace sign. He was also grinning. Sighing again, he closed his wallet and walk away. He's not thirsty anymore.

**X.X**

Hyourinmaru entered the tutoring club, hoping that his tutee wasn't around. When he scanned the room his eyes widened.

"Mizu…" He mumbled while staring at the orange haired girl who was teaching her tutee.

The orange haired girl looks to the one who called her. "Hey Hyou." She smiles.

"Hey… How are you?" He asked, sitting beside Mizu.

"Second Year is tough. Momo and I are having a hard time especially in English."

"Ooh, I can help if you want." Hyourinmaru offered.

Mizu arches a brow to the guy beside him. "You're still first year… but okay." She agreed.

"That's great!" Hyourinmaru grinned. "So, I'll see you in lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mizu smiled.

Hyourinmaru was about to talk when somebody talk behind him.

"Ne, Hyourinmaru nii-san can we start tu-tutoring?" The browned haired boy stuttered. He was afraid that he might get scolded by Hyourinmaru, like he always does.

Hyourinmaru looked behind him and he saw the brown haired boy trembled with fear. He sighs and says. "Ok, come on Shibata-kun." Hyourinmaru smiled. He stands up and looked to Mizu. "Well, I'll be in the next table if you need me."

"Wait!" Mizu stopped him from leaving. "You guys can join us, right Miyuki-chan?" She says as she looks at the brown haired girl sitting beside her. Miyuki nod and smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Hyourinmaru said as he sits beside her and Shibata sits beside Miyuki.

"Hello, Shibata-kun." Miyuki smiled.

"Hi Mi-Miyuki." Shibata says. He was flustered.

Hyourinmaru and Mizu shared a knowing look and laugh.

**X.X**

Karin didn't talk after her mini spat with Toushiro. When they've reach the auditorium she was about to open the door but Toushiro opens it for her. Still ignoring him, he pass through him like he was not there but she knows that he was smirking. They both went to the backstage and Unohana saw them.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun and Karin-chan what took you so long?" Unohana asked.

"I have a hard time looking for him." Karin lied.

Toushiro looked at her with a curious look, and then he looks to Unohana and says. "I'm sorry Unohana-sensei. I didn't know that there's a practice every after class. I was about to go home and luckily she found me."

Unohana nodded to them and smiled. "Okay, take your sit then and we'll begin practicing."

Toushiro and Karin nodded and took their sit.

"Karin-chan, what happened?" Yuzu whispered to her twin with excitement.

"Nothing Yu, but you know what, I bumped into Sousuke-sensei." Karin said.

"Who's he?" Yuzu asked, arching a bow to her sister.

"I think he's the new math teacher, he's holding a math book that time and he looks really good." Karin stated matter-of- factly.

"Really? Is he more good looking that Hitsugaya-kun?" The golden brown haired twin asked. She was grinning to her.

Karin didn't answer to her twin's question but instead she shot a death glare to her.

**X.X**

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then, have forgot why I did call thee back." Karin says, as she read her script.

Toushiro sighs and said. "Let me stand here till thou remember it."

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun you need to deliver your lines with feelings." Unohana smiled to the white haired guy gently.

"Sorry." Toushiro mumbled.

"It's okay dear."Unohana said. "Okay, that's enough for this day. You guys are dismissed."

The club said goodbyes to one another. The spring play will be in 3 weeks' time and they still have more time to practice.

"Hey" Toushiro said as he walks toward to Karin.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"I need your help." He says softly.

"What?" she asked again.

Toushiro glared to her, she always does that if he asked something to her. She's playing dumb again. "I said I need your help."

"With what?"

Toushiro sighs and said. "Maybe we should practice more about our lines. We need to build some chemistry."

Karin stared at him dumbfounded.

"… so what do you think?" Toushiro asked.

"Okay, but it's for the play okay." Karin said.

"Yeah, so your house or mine?"

"Mine, so Yuzu can join us. We can practice tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Well see you tomorrow." Toushiro smiled as he turned around and leave.

"It's that a date?!" Yuzu squealed as she approach her sister.

"No Yu, it's a practice in our house tomorrow with you." Karin stated.

"Ehhh, Rukia and I are going out tomorrow."

"What?! You're doing this in purpose don't you?!"

"Nope" Yuzu said, sticking out her tongue to her sister. "Malls are on sale tomorrow so Rukia and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Karin looked at her sister disbelievingly and sighed. "Ok fine" she said.

Yuzu grinned mischievously and said. "Come on, let's go home."

**X.X**

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngg!"

"Shut up!" Karin muttered groggily as she smashed her alarm clock to stop ringing. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. She quickly stands up to pick up her poor alarm clock. _"Maybe, I need a new one."_ She said to herself as she put her alarm clock back to its place. She sits again to the edge of her bed and picks her mobile phone.

_"You have 1 message."_

Karin stared to her mobile phone for a minute and read the message.

From: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Good Morning. I'll be there at 9am, see you.

Karin stared at her mobile phone in shock. She forgot that Toushiro is dropping by for their practice. She quickly hopped out to her bed and took a shower. Karin went down and she sees her twin sister cooking their breakfast.

"Good morning Yu, where's goat chin?" Karin asked

"He's out for a meeting Karin-chan." Yuzu said sweetly as she placed her cooked meal at the table. "So Toushiro-kun is dropping by later right? "She asked.

Karin nodded and looked away to her gawking twin.

"I knew it! He likes you!" Yuzu gushed, poking her twin slightly.

Karin scowled and said, "Yuzu it's just a practice so stop being hopeless romantic!"

Yuzu pouted as she rolled her eyes." Anyway, Rukia and I are going on a shopping later."

"So you're leaving me with some stranger guy here, what if he rapes me?" Karin asked, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Oh come on Karin-chan, he's not a stranger. He's more likely an acquaintance."

Karin rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, what if this acquaintance guy of yours tried to rape me while you and Rukia are having a fun time at the mall?"

"Karin-chan, we both know that he's not going to do that and I know that you won't let him." Yuzu stated matter-of-factly.

Karin sighed in defeat and start eating, ignoring Yuzu. After a few minutes their doorbell rang and she saw Rukia coming in.

"Are you ready Yuzu?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"Of course, I am. Wait here, I'm gonna change my clothes." Yuzu said as she went upstairs.

"Good Morning Karin." Rukia greeted.

"Good morning Rukia."

"What's wrong? You don't look good." Rukia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine; I'm not just a morning person." Karin lied as she faked her smile.

Rukia was about to talk when she heard Yuzu coming down, "are you ready Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia nodded and talked beside Yuzu.

"Karin-chan, we should go now." Yuzu said as she smiled sweetly to her twin.

"Okay, take care. "

Karin watched her twin and Rukia went out of the front door while waving goodbye. When she heard the door shut, she sighed and went to her room to prepare her things for the practice. After a couple of minutes she heard their doorbell rang. She quickly went downstairs and opened their front door.

"Good Morning."

Karin looked at the guy in front of her, his white hair is dishevelled in a stylish way, his bright teal eyes is shining through the sun's grace. He's wearing a black polo shirt with white collar, a pair of brown jeans and a brown leather shoes.

"Would you pick up your jaw now and let me in." He stated sarcastically.

Karin's eyes widened and her face is red because of embarrassment. Gaining her composure, she shoot her most deadliest glare and said, "Come in, bitch."

Toushiro chuckled at little bit as he walked in inside her house.

"Nobody's home so we'll just practice here at the living area." Karin motioned.

"Are you going to keep me in your room if there's someone with us here?" Toushiro smirked.

Karin snapped her head and said, "My father is kinda annoying. If he's with us here in the living area for sure that we'll end up nothing so it's better that I'll locked you up with me. But no funny business just practice."

"How I wished he was here." Toushiro half meant joked.

Karin looked at him and rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, let's start practicing."

They've practice throwing their lines for a couple of hours. Karin is sited in a one person couch while Toushiro is sited on the lounge. Decided that Toushiro might be hungry, Karin stands up and said,"You might be hungry, I'll heat up some pizza."

"Suit yourself."

Karin nodded and went to the kitchen.

**X.X**

Yuzu and Rukia are strolling in the mall when Yuzu bumped someone.

"I'm sorry." The guy said.

Yuzu looked at him and blushed. "Ji-Jinta-kun."

Jinta's eyes widen and said, "Sorry Yuzu, I didn't see you. Are you hurt?"

Yuzu shook her head and said, "No, I'm alright."

"Really?" Jinta asked worriedly.

"Yup!" Yuzu chirped.

Jinta smiled and asked, "What are you doing here."

"Rukia and I are shopping for clothes. What about you Jinta-kun?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a gift for a friend, mind if I come with you?"

Yuzu looked at Rukia to ask her approval and the dark haired girl nodded.

"Sure!" Yuzu grinned at the red haired boy, her cheeks is red as Jinta's hair.

"Come on, let's go there." Rukia muttered and her two companions nodded.

**X.X**

Karin went back to the living area holding the heated pizza in her left hand, and her script in her right. Focused in reading she didn't see the electrical cord and tripped into it.

"Shit." She cursed, she closed her eyes and waited for the floor but she felt someone is holding her.

She opened her eyes and she saw the heated pizza is now scattered in the floor as well as her script, she looked up and she saw the bright teal eyes looking at her. Toushiro's face is extremely close to her and her hands and grasping at his shirt.

"Are you okay?"Toushiro asked huskily. Karin can feel his breath into her cheek.

Karin nodded but before she can speak, the electrical cord snapped out and makes her lose her balance and completely fell into Toushiro.

They both heard a soft thud and Karin was in top of Toushiro. Her hands are on his chest and his hands are on her waist. Their faces are so close that they can both feel each other's breathing.

Toushiro looked at her eyes and his world seems to stop. He slowly leaned until his lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! My laptop is finally back so I can update now my stories! Anyway, these past few days are kinda hard to me. Things kept on disappointing me and I'm quite stressed about it. I'm sorry for the short chapter and late update.**

**Review please!**


End file.
